Eyes Of Amber
by True Queen Of Chaos
Summary: From the moment he met Sirius and James, he knew his life was going to change. The only question is, how on earth is he going to be able to hide the fact that he's a werewolf from his clever new friends?A first year story about bravery,love,and friendship
1. Chapter 1

**A/N It all belongs to JK Rowling, I am not worthy.**

It wasn't in my nature to stick out, and becoming best friends with some of the most popular kids in school had never been my intention. Meeting James, Sirius, and Peter just happened... and I cant tell you how glad I am for it.

" Remus... Remus did you pack those healing potions I made you in a safe place? I don't want them breaking on the train ride. " My mothers voice was soft and controlled as always, with just the hint of disdain she always had when she spoke to me.

" Yes Mum. " I said quietly, my tone respectful. " They're rolled up in my shirts, and they have cushioning charms on them. "

" Good. " She replied.

We stood silently, staring at each other as the families surrounding us kissed and hugged their children goodbye.

Today was the day I was to go to Hogwarts, and I couldn't wait.

My being a werewolf had made it incredibly clear to my parents, who in turn made it clear to me, that I would never get the chance of a magical education, never get any semblance of a good paying job, and never make friends that wouldn't find out what I was and run the other direction.

It had been hard to accept at first, but I had eventually understood.

Then Dumbledor had been made Headmaster, and suddenly I had a chance. My mother and father had been skeptical at first, but they too had begun to believe that I might possibly be able to go to school.

So now I stood, trunk packed and ready to go. I was itching to get away from my mothers watchful eyes, but still I stayed, staring at the women who had brought me into this world.

She was beautiful, her long golden hair pulled back in a messy bun that still managed to look perfect. Though her robes were obviously older, they were well taken care of, and made her look more distinguished than anything. Her brown eyes were cold though, as they gazed at me. We looked nothing alike, though I had been told that when I was younger I had had her exact color of brown eyes.

" Well, goodbye Mum. " I ducked my head and slowly moved away as she had shown no inclination of hugging me as the parents around us did to their own children.

" Remus-- "

I stopped and spun around quickly, hope flaring in my chest painfully.

" Yeah Mum? " My voice sounded kind of breathless, even to myself.

Her eyes seemed soft for a moment, and I felt my heart clinch painfully. Would she tell me she'd miss me? Would she ask me to write? What would she say?

" Remus, you--- mind your teachers. " Her voice hardened suddenly, and I felt my heart slow and my stomach drop.

Of course she'd never say something like that.

" Yes Mum. " I said, quiet as a mouse.

Then I turned my back on her, and made my way onto the scarlet and gold Hogwarts Express, and braced myself for the onslaught of kids my age.

My story began.

**A/N This is a story idea I got from reading one to many Marauder fics, I hope you enjoy it! It would be very much appriciated if you could take a few seconds to review, even if it is just a few words. Constructive Criticism is thankfully recieved, as I wan't to improve my writing. I reply to all reviews I get.**


	2. The Hogwarts Express

**A/N Not. Mine.**

The compartments were almost all completely full as I made my way around, searching for a seat. Mostly the older years converged together, laughing and greeting each other loudly after long summers apart. No one noticed me as I slid gracefully between their large bodies. The train began moving.

I found an abandoned compartment at the end of the train, and gratefully sank onto the awaiting seat. Saying goodbye to my mother had taken more out of me than I thought possible, and though her cold dismissal of me had hurt, it wasn't anything I wasn't used to. It had been like that since I was very young.

I pulled my mind out of that train of thought. I was tired of thinking of home, I was here now, on my way to Hogwarts! I'd dreamed of this day ever since I'd learned of magic, and now it was finally here.

Standing back up, I dropped my travel bag onto the floor, then picked up my trunk and hoisted it up into the luggage rack easily. One good thing about being a werewolf, when you weren't turning into a bloodthirsty beast and dealing with the injuries you'd given yourself, the perks weren't all that terrible.

Okay, the bad stuff outweighed the good stuff, but it wasn't bad to be optimistic right? Right.

Making my way into my compartment, I decided to take the seat by the window. Pulling a book out of the bag at my feet, I flipped threw the pages to find my spot. I was really bad about bookmarks, I always lost them. It got to the point I'd just memorize the page number instead of always searching for a scrap of parchment.

Settling back I began to read, thoroughly looking forward to a relaxing journey to my new home.

_**BANG **_

I jerked, the book falling from my grasp and nearly hitting the floor before I caught it with a quick swipe of my hand. I stood up, and my ears picked up the conversation that was going on in the hall.

Which I didn't really need my wolf hearing for, since the voices were shouting so loud a half deaf person could have heard them.

" I don't care what _Father_ said, the day I sit with you and your friends is the day a snowman takes up room and board in HELL! "

I stuck my head out, just in time to see a spell flying in my direction. Ducking quickly, I avoided it by inches, and it slammed into the wall behind me with a crack.

" You nasty little mudblood lover! How dare you-- " It was an older girl who spoke, she looked to be around 14, with long black hair that fell in waves down her shoulders and dark eyes that glowed with hatred. She would have been beautiful if it hadn't been for the fact that her face was screwed up in an ugly grimace of hate as she fired another spell down my way. Before I pulled my head back into my compartment for cover, I noticed the silver snake crest that flashed against her black robes.

" Screw you! " Yelled the first voice, obviously male.

"_Exuro suus manus" _The girls voice screeched, and I recognized the hex from one of my books. It was _the hand burning hex_, and from what I'd heard, it hurt like hell.

" Ouch! " Yelled a pained voice.

" Hopefully you learned your lesson cousin, and next time don't you dare go sticking up for the mudbloods, you got it? " The girls voice said snidely, and I heard her steps walk back up the train.

Making my way slowly out of the compartment, I got my first glimpse of the boy she'd been screeching at.

From what I could tell, he looked a lot like his cousin. His black hair fell straight to his shoulders, and his skin looked to be the same tanned color. His face was screwed up in pain as he cradled his burning hand to his chest, but he didn't cry I was glad to notice.

He opened his eyes as I made my way toward him, they were a deep, misty grey color. He watched me with curiosity, as I leaned down, and scooted quickly when he saw my wand.

" Do you... do you want me to heal you hand? " I hadn't spoken often to human kids my age, so I didn't really know what they expected me to say.

The boy grinned brightly. " Hell yeah I want you to heal my hand! Hurts like a mother, Bella sure knows her curses. "

Assuming " Bella " was the girl he'd been dueling with, I nodded my head. Pressing my want tip to his palm, I murmured a low level healing charm my mother had often used on my less terrible wounds.

The boy looked impressed.

" That's a pretty fancy spell for a first year, where'd you learn that? "

" Just around. " I said, my voice light.

" Hey, I'll be right back, wait here okay? " The boy sounded exited, so I nodded my head. It wasn't as if I had planned on leaving.

Jumping up, the boy ran swiftly up the train.

Smiling bemusedly, I made my way back into my quiet compartment and took my seat. Lying back, I had just found my place in my book when the compartment door slammed open.

The black haired boy made his way jauntily into the little room, his grey eyes sweeping over me and my book. Grinning, another boy made his way in after the first.

This one was slighter than the grey eyed boy, with shorter hair and black circular glasses which framed hazel eyes. He had a lazy smile on his face, and as he and the first boy dumped themselves onto the seats in front of me, he gave me a little wave.

" Hiya. " Said the second boy.

" Hello. " I replied, a little thrown off at their sudden intrusion at my secluded area.

" I don't think I ever introduced myself. " Said the grey eyed boy.

" For shame. " Grinned back the hazel eyed boy. " How do you sleep at night? "

" I'm Sirius. " The newly named Sirius said, elbowing the second boy in the ribs. " Sirius Black, and the fat head over there's name is James Potter. "

" At your service," grinned James -again-. These boys seemed to always be smiling. It was a bit disconcerting for me, as I had only ever been around calm severity.

" I'm Remus Lupin. " I said simply, but I couldn't help it, I felt my own shy smile making its way across my face. It seemed like it was just something you did around Sirius and James.

" This is the guy I was telling you about James. " Said Sirius, looking toward his friend. " The one that healed my hand. Must be a bloody genius, Bella's got a fetish for jinx's, I've only been able to find the counter curses for a few of them. Then here comes Remus and _poof _pain gone. "

I flushed red. It hadn't even been a hard spell.

" It wasn't a difficult spell. "

" But you're a first year! " Said James. " Its not like you were able to practice it before. "

I shrugged my shoulders and dropped the subject. There was no way for me to explain that the spell had become so engraved in my brain that I could probably say it in my sleep.

" So... " Said Sirius, looking at me. " Which house do you think you'll be sorted into? "

" Oh, I don't really know. " I said. I wondered bleakly if there even WAS a house for a person like me.

" Well I know were I'm gonna go! " Said James. " Gryffindor, just like everyone else in my family. "

" Yeah, well everyone in my family were Slytherins, and I'll cut my hair before I get stuck in that slimy cesspool. " Said Sirius, with a disgusted shake of his head. " I think I'll be put in Gryffindor too. "

" Gryffindor would be nice. " I said softly, knowing there was no way on earth I'd make it into the house of the lions. Gryffindors were supposed to be brave, and I was constantly frightened someone would find out about my condition.

Sirius and James spent the rest of the journey in the compartment with me, and it was strangely comfortable. I was having... fun, hanging out with these two was probably the most fun I'd had in years. Sad really.

The only uncomfortable part of the journey was when we were supposed to change into our robes. James and Sirius began to change right then and there in the compartment, but I went into the bathroom to change. The last thing I needed was them to see the scars that marred nearly every inch of my back.

Apart from that though, the journey was wonderful, and a few times I amazed myself by laughing out loud at one of the crazy things Sirius or James would say. Of course, eventually it ended as the train stopped at the Hogwarts platform, and though I was incredibly exited about being here, I found myself oddly sad at the thought of not speaking to James and Sirius again.

We stepped out of the train doors together, and made our way along with the hustle of other first years. We heard a loud voice, shouting " First Years! First Years over here! " Was heard over the loud voices of the students.

Making there way over to the figure shouting for them, Remus distinctly heard Sirius mutter something that sounded like " Bloody hell... " As the gigantic figure of a man loomed from the fog.

" Into the boats, four per each! "

Remus, Sirius, and James all looked at each other, and stepped into their boat.

**A/N Normally I won't update every two days, but I wanted to get this out there. Please Review, they make me happy.**

**Oh, and just so you know, this will not be slash, but will focus very heavily on friendship.**


	3. In the Great Hall

**A/N If I suddenly owned HP, you lot would be the first to know.**

Remus's first glimpse at Hogwarts took his breath away. Everything about it, the towers, the way the lights glittered off the water they were moving across... he was in awe. It seemed his companions felt the same way. The trip was completely silent. Peter Pettigrew, and short pudgy boy who had moved into the boat along with them's mouth was hanging open in amazement. James and Sirius looked to be in the same mind frame.

When the boats finally docked, the first years grouped together as they made their way forward. It was as if none of them wanted to be the first to move through the doors. It wasn't long after the giant had dropped them off in a hallway before the talking began.

" Well, this is it mates! " Said James, who was grinning broadly, seemingly completely at ease. Remus noticed how tense his shoulders were though, and how his neck seemed straight, as if in challenge of his fear. James was nervous, but trying valiantly not to show it.

Sirius was worse off, but trying desperately to hide it. Remus could just make out the light tremors that kept making their way up Sirius' spine. Remus thought back to when Sirius had spoken of his family always being in Slytherin, and winced in sympathy. It was hard being different from your family, Remus would know.

A older women in dark green robes and her hair in a tight bun made her way into the great room, and with one severe look around, silenced everyone.

" First years, my name is Professor McGonagall, and I would like to welcome you to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! While you are here, your house will be like your family. The house choices are Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. In a moment, I will lead you into the Great Hall were you will try on the Sorting Hat and be given your houses. On you go. "

Feeling himself shaking slightly with nerves and adrenalin, Remus made his way side by side into the awaiting room with James and Sirius. He was instantly on edge.

Remus had never liked being stared at, it made him feel unbearably uncomfortable. Having come from a small home, there were never that many people around and being in a room with more people than he'd ever been around in his lifetime made him nervous. Instead of quaking with nerves like some of the first years around him, Remus straightened his back and acted as if he were in the company of his mother when she was in a bad mood.

Seemingly calm, he sat and waited for what was undoubtedly going to be a frightening event.

Professor McGonagall marched forward with one of the most raggedy hats he had ever seen. Placing it upon a three legged stool, she moved backwards out of most kids line of sight.

Remus stared at the hat just like everyone else. He just couldn't see what was so great about it. It was obviously magical, but what was it supposed to do?

Suddenly, the brim opened like a mouth, and to Remus's amusement, began to sing. Remus's expression grew more and more horrified. Bravery? Ambition? Brillinace? Hardworking? And the hat could read his mind? Ice cold dread seemed to trickle into his belly. What would he do if the hat announced what he was in front of the whole school? It could read his mind, it would know instantly what he was.

" James? Remus? " Sirius's voice wasn't near as sure as it was and hour ago. Remus turned, as did James, to look at him. " Will you--- will you be my friends, even if I don't get into Gryffindor? "

Remus was incredibly surprised that Sirius even considered Remus his friend, and felt an odd rush of warmth in the pit of his stomach. Then he felt like laughing. Him? Not want to be friends over something as silly as a different house? It was ludicrous, the idea of him judging anyone.

" Course we will mate! " Said James bracingly, " And don't worry 'bout it anyway, there's no chance of you getting stuck in that slimy house. "

Sirius didn't look so convinced.

" I'll stay your friend as long as you want me too. " I said softly into his ear. Sirius's frown transformed into a relieved smile.

" Thanks guys. "

" Arvail, Sebastion " McGonagall's voice rang out and Remus watched fascinated as a trembling blond boy walked up to the stool. He sat down hesitantly, as if ready to bolt at the smallest sign of trouble, and let out a startled shriek when the hat dropped over his head.

It took about two seconds for the hat to shout out a resounding " Hufflepuff! "

Grinning hugely, the boy scampered off toward the yellow and black table, whom all of its members were clapping loudly. Remus felt his fingers shake, and he shoved them into his pockets to hide it.

It didn't take long for McGonagall to reach " Black " and with a small gulp of nerves, Sirius made his way up the stool. Remus crossed his fingers in his pockets, hopefully Sirius would end up in the house he wanted to be in.

He sat there on the stool for what could only have been a minute, but felt like much longer. Then with a loud and clear voice, the hat shouted out " Gryffindor! "

Remus grinned at the look on Sirius' face, forgetting his worries for a moment. He was beaming, jumping agilely down from the stool and over to the cheering Gryffindor table. Remus saw him flash a smug look at the gobsmacked face of Bella who sat at the Slytherin table.

_It was nice meeting you Sirius Black. _Thought Remus with a small smile. He knew he wasn't going to end up in the house of the brave, but it was nice to have been considered a friend for a few hours. It made him feel... normal.

Time seemed to speed up as Remus' name came closer and closer to being called. Finally, with as Libbs Abigail walked grinning toward the Ravenclaw table, his name was spoken.

Taking a deep breathe to relax his muscles, Remus walked quickly and briskly toward the stool, trying to ignore the hundreds of eyes that he could feel burning into his head.

Sitting lightly on the chair, the sorting had was dropped on his head. He had to stop himself from jumping when a voice whispered into his ear...

_" My my my, haven't ever sorted someone like __**you**__ before... "_

**A/N Hope you're enjoying the story, please drop a review! **


	4. A Gryffindor?

**A/N Not mine... pity.**

_" My my my, haven't ever sorted someone like __**you**__ before... "_

Chills raced up the length of Remus spine as the words were whispered, soft as silk, into his sensitive ears. Worry was doing odd things to his stomach, and for a startlingly painful moment he forgot how to breath.

"_ Calm yourself child, it isn't my place to shout what you are to the world. I will keep your secrets, just like I keep everyone else's. " _

Taking a deep breath, Remus forced his muscles to relax, one after the other. The hat simply waited, and Remus felt something akin to amusement emanating from it. After what seemed like forever, the hat began to speak once again.

_" So, where to put you... You are dedicated, yes, and hardworking, loyal. Hufflepuff would be a decent choice, however, there is just something not right about that. Should anyone find out about your -predicament- " _Remus shivered slightly _" before they knew you for you, they would be terrified. Not Hufflepuff, I don't think. _

_As for Slytherin, though you are quite clever, it just wouldn't do. You would make more enemies there than friends. _

_So that leaves Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. You are smart, incredibly advanced for someone your age, but your bravery is unprecedented." _

Remus gave a little jerk of surprise, disbelief at him being anything close to brave pumped through his thoughts like blood threw his veins.

_" You doubt your bravery? " _

It was phrased like a question, but it wasn't really, and Remus knew it. How could he not doubt something so obviously untrue? Bravery was the last trait he considered he had.

_" You are blind boy. " _Said the hat sadly. _" You face your worst fears every month, and every month you overcome them. Instead of giving up you fight back, fight for your right to continue to be here. That takes more bravery than you would believe. You will do well in ----- _

" GRYFFINDOR! "

The last word was shouted so loud Remus practically jumped out of his seat. Mechanically taking the hat off of his head, he barely caught the whispered

_"-- Good Luck Remus Lupin! " _

before he was making his shocked way over to the clapping group of gold and scarlet students shouting. Blushing as they looked at him, he sunk gratefully into the seat next to Sirius who laughed and clapped him on the back.

_Well. _Thought Remus, mind reeling. _That was unexpected. _

Just like James had promised, he too was sorted into Gryffindor. It had taken less than twenty seconds for the hat to shout out, and as James made his way toward the table, grinning, Remus felt something strange writhe up within him. He felt even odder once James had dropped into the space in between Sirius and him, and clapped Remus on the shoulder enthusiastically.

" Well boys! " He had said, his eyes glittering brightly. " Looks like we're all stuck together! "

A laugh that sounded remarkably like the bark of a dog tore its way from Sirius throat, and he nodded.

Remus smiled a small smile, mind reeling at his good fortune. The sorting was finishing behind him, and he watched interestedly as the headmaster Dumbledor stood up to great the school.

" I am quite sure--, " His voice rang out loudly, confident and strong words spiraling from a smiling mouth. " -- that you believe I am about to make a large, tedious, and boring lecture that will put you all to sleep before you are able to sample our delicious feast. " Sirius and James groaned. " But all I will say for the time being is that at Hogwarts, expect the unexpected. "

With those final words, food flooded along the tables as if propelled forward by an invisible wave. Shocked awe was prominent on most of the first year faces, and many of the older years laughed loudly at the jaw dropped looks. Sirius and James dug in with all the gusto of men who had been starved for months. Remus shook his head slightly, and began moving steak onto his plate.

Feeling more full than he had ever felt before, Remus leaned back, amber eyes sweeping over the table. James and Sirius looked as if they were about to pop, having gorged themselves on dinner, and then eating more than two helpings of dessert each.

" Boys and Girls---" Remus snapped his attention onto the Headmaster. " It is my pleasure to welcome you to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! "

There were some smattering of applause at that.

" I am sorry, but I do have to make a few important announcements, and then you may leave and tuck yourselves into the comfortable beds located in your dorms. First off, I would like to say that the Forbidden Forest is, funnily enough, forbidden. There is to be absolutely no magic in the halls, and there are a list of objects that can be found in our caretaker, Mr. Filches office.

In addition, I would like to mention a very rare and very violent tree has recently been planted on the grounds. Do not, by any foolhardy notion, move too close toward the Whomping Willow or you will, as the muggles say, be in a world of hurt. Thank you. "

Stepping down from the podium the Headmaster had risen on while giving the speech, Dumbledor made his sweeping exit. Remus, who had flushed a dark red color when the Headmaster had begun talking about the Whomping Willow, coughed hastily into his napkin.

" The _Whomping Willow _? Who plants a Whomping Willow on school grounds? " Sirius asked, his voice skeptical.

" Dumbledor, I guess. " Said James, shaking his head slightly in amusement.

" But _why?_" Asked Sirius again.

" It's_ Dumbledor. _That's why! " Sirius and James grinned goofily at each other for a moment, before laughing. Remus, who found nothing particularly funny about the statement just shook his head at them. It seemed like they viewed everything as a joke.

Making their way behind the prefect, a tall boy with brown hair that fell in tufts behind his ears and a mouth turned perpetually down in a frown, the three walked through the portrait of a plump women in a pink dress who smiled brightly at them as they went threw. Remus saw Sirius wink at the portrait suggestively at the blushing lady, and raised an eyebrow when he caught Sirius' eye.

Sirius just shrugged in a _Well, what do you expect _fashion and followed James into the room behind the portrait.

Sticking his head in as well, Remus looked around the space that would be his home for the next seven years.

The room spoke of warmth, from the happily crackling fire in the corner to the plush couches and armchairs sprinkled about the room. Sleepiness, which had been threatening Remus since the end of Dumbledor's speech won the battle, and Remus let loose a jaw cracking yawn.

Moving some sandy hair from his eyes, Remus focused on the words coming out of the male prefects mouth.

" To the left are the boys dorms, to the right are the girls." The boy had a soft, serious voice. " Your years are marked on the doors, and your trunks will be found by your bed. If you have any questions, feel free to find me -- my name is Jonathan-- or Margerette. "

He gestured to a silent blond girl at his right, who nodded and smiled brightly at the first years.

Remus was to tired to ask questions that night, so he slowly made his way up what Sirius complained had to be about a billion stairs, and stepped lightly into the room marked with a bright and glittering number 1.

It didn't take him long to find his bed, being as there were only four in the room.

His bed -- he noticed, gratefully -- was the farthest from the window, and therefor farthest from the moon. Unconsciously, his gaze was drawn to the small sliver of light, glinting vaguely in the black sky. He shivered.

" You cold Remus? " James made his way clumsily toward his bed, the one right next to Remus'.

Collapsing onto his own bed, the one closest to the window, Sirius began unbuttoning his shirt with his eyes half closed, groping blindly in his trunk for what Remus assumed was a pair of pajamas.

A larger boy, whom Remus could not quite recall the name of, made his way quickly toward his own bed, nestled securely between James and Sirius. He glanced nervously around him before beginning to hurriedly change into his own night robes.

Remus, despite the fact he was about to drop due to fatigue, did not just begin changing in front of everyone.

He knew, half asleep or not, that there was a very good chance of one of the boys noticing his scarred back, the scratches to deep and so dark on his skin there was just no chance of them being missed. Stooping and undoing the latch on his trunk with clumsy fingers, Remus made his way toward what he believed to be the bathroom, night things tucked under is arm.

He heard the dull mutter of " Must be a shy bloke. " From whom he believed to be Sirius, before he shut the bathroom door with a soft _click._

**A/N OMG, 14 reviews?!?!?!?! jumps around in ecstacy Thank you, thank you, thank you! You guys had me grinning like a crazy lady for the longest time! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**So yeah, the stories been updated, I hope you like it, leave me a review... or twelve... :D**

**You guys are amazing hugs everyone **


	5. Get Up!

**Nope.**

Rolling out of bed was much harder than it should have been.

Letting out a small groan, Remus's hand came down slightly harder than it should have on his alarm clock. Luckily it didn't break, but it make a rather unhealthy noise as it was silenced with a _thunk. _

Groaning once more, Remus ran a scarred hand across his face, trying to rub his tiredness away without effect. Though he had been tired enough to fall asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, he had woken up frequently during the night, the strangeness of sleeping in a new place playing havoc with his dreams.

Glancing around through blurry eyes, Remus noticed with some satisfaction that none of the other boys had yet risen. He had set his alarm clock to go off exactly ten minutes before it was necessary for the rest of the boys to be up. That should give him plenty of time to get cleaned up and dressed. He was glad he had taken his shower last night, it made everything much much easier.

Slipping gracefully from his bed, he made his way over to his trunk swiftly. Pulling his robes out from their depths, Remus walked toward the bathroom with a growing sense of excitement. Soon he'd be going to classes!

Closing his hand around the handle of the door to the bathroom, he smiled as he noticed it was shaped as if it were a lions head. Pushing lightly, the door swung open to reveal a simple room that held two showers on opposite sides of the room with a toilet and two sinks. Since none of the boys had had time to trash it yet, the place was perfectly clean.

Shedding his pajama's, Remus began to pull his clothes on when he caught sight of himself in the mirror.

His back looked like someone had taken a knife to it. Scars, old and faded, to fresh and pink lined his back and every other inch of exposed skin. A laugh much to bitter for an eleven year old boy tore its way from Remus' throat when the thought crossed his mind that he looked more like a tiger with all his stripes than a wolf.

He turned to face the mirror more fully, assessing his body critically. It had been ages since he last really looked in a mirror for any reason other than to brush his hair. The scars on his body were worse on his torso. A bite, dark as it had been when it had first been given to him stretched across his right side, you could actually see were the teeth of the wolf had sunken in. Apart from that, the worst marks were mostly just long gashes that hadn't healed properly. Light bruising traced around parts of my ribs, one or two of them an ugly purple color.

Yes, Remus knew it had been a good idea not to change in front of the other boys.

But he also knew that some parts of his body couldn't really be covered. Moving closer to the mirror, Remus examined his face.

He had really been lucky now that he thought about it, only a few faint scars remained from his wolfy days. He might end up being questioned by some of the boys, but he didn't doubt he could think of a good enough lie for them.

Sometimes he thought it was bad that he was so good at lying.

The strangest thing he'd have to explain away was his eyes. At the moment, they would have been a rather nondescript brown... if it hadn't been for the ring of gold around the iris.

When he had first been bitten, years and years ago, the brown was completely gone, only to be replaced with a bright gold color that would have given him away as a werewolf to all magical folk if it hadn't been for the fact that he had stayed away from most people as a child.

Slowly, as he grew older the gold in his eyes faded, though it did come back almost completely in the week preceding the full moon.

Blinking, Remus pulled his school shirt over his back and got ready for the first day of his new life.

Remus Lupin had a bit of a conundrum. It was 15 minutes before breakfast ended, and not one of the boys in his dorm was awake.

Sirius hadn't bothered to shut his curtains last nights, and was sprawled sideways across the bed with his mouth open and his hair all over his face. James had closed the curtains, but one hand could be seen falling over the side, and every once it a while a finger would twitch as if trying to grab something from a dream. Remus glanced at the other boys bed, but was met with nothing but the soft snores of its occupant.

He wasn't exactly sure what he should do.

He could wake them up to make sure they made it on time, but they might be angry about him getting them up. Then again, he could let them sleep in and they might be upset with him for not getting them up for breakfast.

Running a weary hand through his hair, Remus thought about how much easier it was to make decisions for only oneself.

Throwing caution to the winds, he made his way hesitantly over to Sirius' bed.

Leaning over the dark haired boy, Remus cautiously shook him.

Sirius mumbled softly in his sleep, " Reg... Reg leff m' lone... beat you over the... Kreature's toenails... "

Remus stooped lower. " Um... Sirius? You've got about 5 minutes until breakfast starts and we have to go, or you'll be late for classes. "

Sirius' eyes snapped open with horror as he scrambled out of bed, hollering loudly for James to " Get the ruddy hell out of bed! "

The plump blond boy emerged from his own bed covers bewildered as he watched the drama that was Sirius as he tried to pull his robes on over his pajama bottoms. James, who had thrown his curtains back hastily was quickly pulling his night shirt over his head as he grappled in his trunk for a pair of pants.

It took about three minutes for the boys to finish dressing, and Remus was feeling vaguely impressed as they pelted out of Gryffindor Tower and into the direction ( they hoped ) was were the Great Hall would be.

In a few hopeless minutes, they were completely lost.

" Great... just fantastic. " Snarled Sirius. " We haven't been here a full day and we are already going to get a detention! "

James grinned lightly at his friend. " Gotta be some kind of record eh? "

The blond boy, who was out of breath and panting in the corner looked horrified at the idea of getting into trouble so early in the year, and Remus was in the same mind frame.

" We have to keep moving. " Said Remus, voice soft as the boys all turned around to stare at him. He felt himself flush red, but James just nodded his head.

" What way do you think we should go? " Asked James.

" Um... " Remus was quiet for a second, and tried to think. He could barley hear soft voices coming somewhere from his right, so he figured it would be a good place to try. " How about we go this way? "

James and Sirius shrugged their acceptance, and the blond boy trailed meekly behind them as they made their way quickly along. Remus smiled slightly at the nervous boy.

" Hi. " He said lightly as he fell into step behind the two black haired boys.

" Hello. " The boys voice was almost as quiet as his own.

" I'm... I'm Remus. "

" Peter Pettigrew. "

They traveled in silence after the two boys until they came to the open doors of the Great Hall. Kids were just beginning to finish their breakfasts when the wayward group of Gryffindors jogged lightly into the room.

" Glad to see you could make it boys. " Said Professor McGonagall, as she raised a severe eyebrow in their direction.

Remus flushed brightly along with Peter, but Sirius and James just grinned brightly. Eyebrow still raised, the Professor handed each student a slip of paper that Remus found had their classes and the times of each on it.

" You have transfiguration first boys, don't be late. Oh, and Mr. Lupin, the Headmaster would like a word with you after dinner. "

With that, Professor McGonagall turned on her heal and made her way back up to the heads table to whisper something to Professor Sprout, leaving the four boys to grab some toast and run haphazardly to her room... getting lost again sometime in the process.

**First off, I would just like to say how sorry I am that this chapter turned out like this. It is terrible, and I hope you guys will forgive me. Also, because I'm rather terrible at spelling and grammar, I would like to announce that I am looking ( desperately ) for a beta. **

**Im also sorry we didnt get to classes yet, I experienced some problems with this chapter.**

**Thank you for everyone who reviewed, you have no idea how happy your kind words made me! Remus hugs for everyone ( with a little Sirius thrown in while we're at it !)**


End file.
